


Wayness

by sperrywink



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-30
Updated: 2011-05-30
Packaged: 2017-10-19 22:25:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sperrywink/pseuds/sperrywink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete wonders about Mikey&Gerard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wayness

From the chair across the room, Pete watched as Mikey cuddled into Gerard and his eyes drooped down, finally closing. He pretended to watch the movie, but his eyes kept drifting to Gerard who didn't seem to mind Mikey draped all over him. He just calmly wrapped his arm around Mikey and carefully turned the pages of his comic so as not to disturb Mikey.

Pete didn’t know why he found their closeness unsettling; it had always been there so it was nothing new. But the closer he got to Mikey and the closer their lives were entwined, the more Gerard featured in their lives. Don’t misunderstand, Pete liked Gerard, he might even love him in some ways, but sometimes he felt like he was fighting Gerard for Mikey’s affection. The worst part was that he knew he was the only one in the fight. Gerard was perfectly fine with Pete.

When the clock ticked closer to Mikey and Pete’s dinner reservations, Pete didn’t say anything. He wasn’t sure how to intrude on the bubble of Mikey&Gerard. As it turned out, he didn’t have to. Gerard leaned over Mikey and kissed him gently on the lips. “Wake up, Mikes.”

“Don’t wanna.”

“Even for your anniversary?”

Grumbling and fretting, Mikey blinked his eyes open and looked over at Pete. Pete tried to smile, but suspected it came out weak. Still Mikey’s lips lifted in a happy and content expression. “Do I have enough time for a shower?”

Gerard replied, “Just.”

Mikey nodded and as he untangled from Gerard and stood up, he pressed his own kiss to Gerard’s mouth. Pete looked down. As Mikey passed Pete, he gripped the back of Pete’s head and guided his head back. He looked down at Pete seeming to see into the depths of his soul. Maybe Pete thought that just because Pete was hiding things; he always did fear discovery of his deepest insecurities.

Mikey shook his head in the tiniest gesture with a look on his face like he couldn’t believe how foolish Pete was, but loved him anyway. The knot in Pete’s belly loosened as Mikey pressed a lingering kiss to his mouth and bit his bottom lip slightly. Mikey said, “It’s a good thing I love you so much.”

Pete just nodded seriously. It was not only a good thing, but the best thing is his life.

Mikey left the room, leaving Pete alone with Gerard. Gerard put down his comic and started gathering the popcorn bowls to take them into the kitchen. Unable to resist his inner demons, Pete asked, “Did you ever want to be with Mikey?”

Gerard looked up with a perplexed expression, leaving the bowls on the table. “I am with Mikey.”

“No, I mean with-with.”

“I know what you mean. Mikey and I are exactly where we want to be in relation to each other. You should stop worrying.”

“I can’t help it.” Forced into honesty because he had started this conversation, Pete also said, “I’ll never stand between you two.”

Gerard nodded seriously. He came up to Pete’s chair and leaned down to press a kiss to Pete’s lips. “And that’s why you’re right for Mikey.” He then completed his task, taking the dishes into the kitchen singing softly.

Pete touched his fingertips to his lips and wondered.


End file.
